fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Philip J. Fry
Philip J. Fry is the main character of Futurama. Born on August 14, 1974. Age: Chronologically: 2045 Biogically: 37-38 Philip J, Fry was born on August 14, 1974. In the future, Fry is the executive delivery boy of Planet Express, which his distant nephew Professor Hubert. J Farnsworth owns. Fry is characterized as simple, sweet, naïve and immature, Fry regards Bender as his closest friend. He also has strong feelings for Leela, although he lacks the intelligence required for articulating his emotions; thus, for most of the series his love remains (sometimes coldly) unrequited, though not entirely without hope. She does occasionally return his interest throughout the series, and in the movie Into the Wild Green Yonder she admits to loving him back. At the end of that film, they are seen sharing a kiss as they enter a wormhole, and subsequently begin dating. Despite his low intelligence, Fry is a very caring and kind-hearted person who often goes out of his way to help his friends, even if he is sometimes oblivious to their problems. He tolerates all of his friends' quirks and is notable as the only staff member who accepts the ship's doctor, Zoidberg. Although at times lacking in self-awareness, Fry always tries to do the right thing and fix his mistakes. Fry has shown remarkable skill playing video games, (even mastering the 31st-century's version on the Internet), and in "Bender Should Not Be Allowed on TV" is seen successfully playing a game despite not looking at the screen. This skill carries over to using Planet Express Ship's laser gun. Despite his laziness, Fry has also exhibited remarkable bravery and self-sacrifice on occasion and has even displayed flashes of stagnant intelligence. Also, despite his laziness and clumsy behavior, Fry has proved to be a competent fighter in "Law and Oracle" and "Fun on a Bun", the latter episode showing that Fry is skilled enough to hold his own against Leela in direct physical combat. He has also survived a heart attack caused by Bender. In the episode "The Why of Fry", Leela's seemingly oblivious pet Nibbler reveals himself as the reason for Fry's freezing; because Fry lacks the Delta brainwave. Due to a time-travel incident in "Roswell That Ends Well", he is his own grandfather. He can withstand the intellect-draining onslaught of the evil Brainspawn and is immune to the Dark One's mind-reading in Into the Wild Green Yonder as well as the mind-controlling power of the Hypnotoad. Nibbler's race, the Nibblonians, dub him "The Mighty One". Through prediction (on the eve of 1999, as the Nibblonians lack the ability to travel through time), they guessed that Fry would be the one to save the world from the evil Brainspawn. Because his natural lifespan would not extend to the right millennium, however, Nibbler is sent to make the aforementioned delivery call to push an unsuspecting Fry into the cryogenic tube, to re-emerge December 31, 2999. In several episodes, he feels nostalgic for the 20th century, and tries to convince his coworkers how good it was back then. Category:Male Characters Category:1974 births Category:August births Category:Fictional Characters Category:Characters